A Sims 3 Story
by claramadesouffles
Summary: I was just playing the Sims; an innocent game of the Sims. Why did it have to drag me inside? You don't have to play the Sims to understand it Rated T because I'm paranoid. **Full Summary Inside**
1. Prolouge: Entering the Sim World

Hi everyone! I was feeling kind of random while playing the Sims one day, and I said to myself (out loud): "Hey, what would these Sims do if I somehow ended up in Sunset Valley?" So, I'm writing it.

**_Summary: _**"I was just playing the Sims; an innocent game of the Sims. Why did it have to drag me inside?" Who knew what those crazy little cratures could do when I wasn't in control. This is the story of how my computer dragged me into the Sims game.

It's simple: Don't like it, don't read it. I'm not in the mood for flames, this is just a side project I decided to try.

Also, this game magically deleted itself one day because of my (Stupid, dumb, retarded) computer. I'm doing it all from memory :)

I'll make a list of all of the names of my Sims at the beginning of the next chapter; this is just an introduction.

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Prologue: Entering the Sim World**

"Mom, just five more minutes! I'm in the middle of something!"

Okay, it's not completely true. I could've stopped playing, but I was way too excited. There was just so much action! And it was so much easier to play with my then-newly-acquired mouse.

You're probably wondering what I was doing. Actually, I was just sitting at my laptop playing The Sims 3. I had my family onto five generations! There was Leah and Leo, and their son Brandon, and their little twin daughters, Victoria and Danielle. Then there was Alexander who was Leo's brother, who was married to Leah's pregnant sister, Bailey. Sounds like a soap opera, huh? Well, it kind of is.

"Jen, finish. Now," my mother called from the kitchen. I sighed, looking for the save & quit button. My mouse went to the "menu" button, but as soon as I moused over it, the button disappeared.

"Um… that was odd," I mumbled, pressing any button that would help me out. I sighed, thinking that I would lose all of my progress, but then I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was in some kind of vortex. Suddenly, I appeared by a place I knew very well.

"City Hall?" I asked myself. I stared at the building in awe. There was one that looked just like it in Sunset Valley in The Sims 3!

I looked around. It was nighttime, but I could've sworn it was daytime back at my house. I sighed and I started walking. I soon ran into another person with medium length brown hair. She looked a lot like my Leah Sim…

"Leah Booker?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her green eyes searching mine. "Um… how do you know my name?" she asked slowly, backing away.

"I'm Jenna Mo-" I stopped, realizing why the City Hall building looked like it belonged in the Sims' world. I realized why Leah looked as if she was a Sim. My Sim. "You're a Sim!" I exclaimed.

"Um… duh," she said. "You are too."

_I guess I am,_ I thought. Then, the reality of it hit me.

I was in Sunset Valley. I was a Sim. Trapped inside the Sims 3.

_I was going to miss dinner!_

_

* * *

_

_What did you think? _Tell me if it's lame, just don't be mean about it :)

**~Jen~**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Family

**Hey!** I updated fast, didn't I???

Here's the family list:

**Bold **is a male.

_Italics _is a female.

**Bold-**_Italics _are married.  
And words directly underneath are children.

**Leo Booker - **_Leah Booker  
_**Brandon, **_Danielle, Victoria_

**Alexander Booker - **_Bailey Booker  
_**?****?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Family

_Previously in A Sims 3 Story…_

_I looked around. It was nighttime, but I could've sworn it was daytime back at my house. I sighed and I started walking. I soon ran into another person with medium length brown hair. She looked a lot like my Leah Sim…_

"_Leah Booker?" I asked her._

_She looked at me, her green eyes searching mine. "Um… how do you know my name?" she asked slowly, backing away._

"_I'm Jenna Mo-" I stopped, realizing why the City Hall building looked like it belonged in the Sims' world. I realized why Leah looked as if she was a Sim. My Sim. "You're a Sim!" I exclaimed._

"_Um… duh," she said. "You are too."_

I guess I am, _I thought. Then, the reality of it hit me._

_I was in Sunset Valley. I was a Sim. Trapped inside the Sims 3. _

I was going to miss dinner!

* * *

"So… who _are _you?" Leah asked, looking at me through her glasses.

"I'm Jenna… Moore," I answered. I figured that I shouldn't use my real last name. Who knows what these Sims were capable of when I wasn't in control?

"Again, I'm Leah," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, too.

We chatted for a while, and I realized why so many Sims were friends with Leah. It was probably because she was so friendly. Soon it was daybreak, and me and Leah were Good Friends.

"Hey, do you need a place to stay?" she offered.

I smiled. "Leah, that's really nice of you, but-"

"Come on, we have a spare bedroom," she told me.

"Okay," I agreed. We climbed into her car, a blue SUV. We started down the long, curvy road to her house. It was longer than I had anticipated back at the computer screen. We lived very far away from the town. But when we finally arrived at the house, it was worth it. I had thought it was beautiful when I built it for them, but I now realized how beautiful it was. It was only two stories, but it was covered with the most expensive siding. Right next to our lot was the most beautiful waterfall. I now understood the perks of living way out here in the middle of nowhere.

As we traveled through the front door, I gasped once again, looking around the room. At the stove, cooking dinner, was Leah's sister, Bailey. I could tell now that she was going to have her baby soon. I wasn't looking forward to that…

"Hi Bailey," said Leah as we stepped through the door.

"Hey, Leah," Bailey said, stepping away from the stove.

"This is Jenna. She's new in town and she didn't have a place to stay. Mind if she stays here?" Leah asked, smiling.

"I don't mind," Bailey said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

When Bailey and Leah struck up a conversation, I snuck over to the stove. How hard could it be to cook? I took the pan handle in my hand as a wooden spoon magically appeared in my hand. I started stirring, and I soon realized that we were making Mac & Cheese. I started humming to myself as I continued to cook, and I lost track of time. Before I knew it, there was a beeping sound, and the pan suddenly felt hotter than before.

"Fire!" Leah yelled, and the three of us started panicking. The blaze became bigger and bigger when finally Leah's husband Leo came running down the stairs with a fire extinguisher as he put out the blaze.

"Thanks, Leo," Leah said, catching her breath.

"No problem," he answered. He then looked over at me. "Who are you?" he asked. Not in a mean way, he just sounded curious.

"I'm Jenna Moore. Leah invited me to stay."

"I'm Leo Booker," he replied.

"Nice meeting you," he said.

"Well, you're probably tired," Leah said. "The guest bedroom is upstairs, to the left. You can finish meeting everyone tomorrow."

"Thanks, Leah," I said. I ran up the stairs and lied down, suddenly thankful that I had bought one of the more expensive beds for this bedroom. Before I fell asleep, though, I decided to look in the mirror. I gazed into the mirror, trying to figure what life stage the game had put me on. I figured that I was probably a Teen. My outfit was hideous, though. I walked over to the dresser to pick out something else to wear. I finally decided on a black long sleeved shirt with jeans for my everyday outfit and a pink top and pink sweats for sleepwear. I'd change the other stuff later.

I then laid down on the bed again, drifting off to sleep. I'd need a lot of rest. Tomorrow would be an eventful day…

* * *

Personally, I love this chapter. What do you think?

Read and review!!!


	3. Chapter 2: You Could Just Step Over That

**Enjoy.**

**=) If anyone hasn't noticed, I reeeeeeeeeally like smilies. =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: You Know, You Could Just Step Over That…

"_Well, you're probably tired," Leah said. "The guest bedroom is upstairs, to the left. You can finish meeting everyone tomorrow."_

"_Thanks, Leah," I said. I ran up the stairs and lied down, suddenly thankful that I had bought one of the more expensive beds for this bedroom. Before I fell asleep, though, I decided to look in the mirror. I gazed into the mirror, trying to figure what life stage the game had put me on. I figured that I was probably a Teen. My outfit was hideous, though. I walked over to the dresser to pick out something else to wear. I finally decided on a black long sleeved shirt with jeans for my everyday outfit and a pink top and pink sweats for sleepwear. I'd change the other stuff later._

_I then laid down on the bed again, drifting off to sleep. I'd need a lot of rest. Tomorrow would be an eventful day…_

* * *

I woke up at exactly 7 A.M.

"What the…" I mumbled. I hadn't set an alarm or anything. Stupid Sims and their ability to wake up at exactly the right time…

I changed into my everyday outfit, then went downstairs for breakfast. Leah was making waffles!

"Morning, Leah," I said cheerily.

"Hey, Jenna. Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" I responded. How would they taste?

They'd probably be bland.

They were virtual, after all. I bet the game designers didn't put much effort into flavor.

Leah set the plate of fresh waffles on the counter. I grabbed a plate, then sat down sat the counter to have some. They were pretty good, for virtual waffles.

After that, I could hear a baby crying from the other room. Leah sighed, and stood up to go take care of the child.

"That's my daughter, Victoria," she told me. "Want to come meet her?"

"Okay," I nodded. I wasn't about to tell her that I had already met her. That would sound kind of weird.

We stepped into her room, and I glanced over to see a toddler, sleeping in a crib. She had brown hair, like Leah's, and she had a pink sleepwear outfit on.

"She's hungry," Leah murmured. She then set Victoria down on the floor and handed her a bottle.

I glanced over my shoulder, and then I noticed Victoria's twin, Danielle. Danielle was just as pretty as her sister, but she was a toddler. A lot could happen in the next few days.

"Did you sign up for school yet?" Leah asked me.

I picked up Danielle as I answered, "No, I haven't."

"Where is your family?" Leah asked me curiously.

Uh oh. "They're… um…"

"UGH! I CAN'T GET AROUND THIS STUPID THING!" A voice interrupted me from the other room. Phew...

Leah and I rushed the where the sound was coming from; the playroom. Leo was trapped behind a--toy boat?

What??

"Um… Leo, you could just step over that…" I said, demonstrating as I stepped over a toy bunny that was laying in the middle of the floor. "See?"

Leo and Leah looked at me like I was insane.

Heh, I guess it was possible…

What kind of normal person gets trapped inside the Sims?

"Try it, Leo," I encouraged him. "Aren't you supposed to be Brave?"

He stared at me, befuddled (**A/N:** What a fun word :D). "How did you know that was my trait?"

"I'm observant," I lied. Well… it was sort of true…

In a way.

Wait… yeah, it was a complete lie.

Leo shakily stood on one foot, and reached his leg over to the other side. He then stepped fully over the toy boat, and was no longer stuck.

"See?" I said. "That's easy."

"I never would have thought of doing that," Leo mused.

"And you're supposed to be a Genius?" I muttered.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Wow…

* * *

I'll admit it, my friend gave me the idea one day. :)

REVIEW and I'll give you all a cookie. A Halloween cookie!!!

Have fun tonight, everyone. I'm stuck at home because no one in my neighborhood hands out candy and my friend who I always go with is at a wedding.

Speaking of that, **what person gets married on Halloween?!?!?!!?**

Isn't that bad luck or something...?


	4. Chapter 3: Take Her To The Hospital!

I love reviews :D They make me update :)

Especially nice ones :)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Take Her to the Hospital, Crazy!**

"_UGH! I CAN'T GET AROUND THIS STUPID THING!"_

_Leah and I rushed the where the sound was coming from; the playroom. Leo was trapped behind a--toy boat?_

_What??_

"_Um… Leo, you could just step over that…" I said, demonstrating as I stepped over a toy bunny that was laying in the middle of the floor. "See?"_

_Leo and Leah looked at me like I was insane._

_Heh, I guess it was possible…_

_What kind of normal person gets trapped inside the Sims?_

"_Try it, Leo," I encouraged him. "Aren't you supposed to be Brave?"_

_He stared at me, befuddled. "How did you know that was my trait?"_

"_I'm observant," I said. Well… it was sort of true…_

_In a way._

_Wait… yeah, it was a complete lie._

_Leo shakily stood on one foot, and reached his leg over to the other side. He then stepped fully over the toy boat, and was no longer stuck._

"_See?" I said. "That's easy."_

"_I never would have thought of doing that," Leo mused._

"_And you're supposed to be a Genius?" I muttered._

"_What?" Leo asked._

"_Nothing," I said quickly._

_Wow…

* * *

_

"I'm going to the bookstore," I announced.

"Need a ride?" Leah asked.

"I'll take the taxi," I smiled. "And Leo, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Shoot!" Leo exclaimed, changing quickly into his doctor's uniform. He worked at the hospital--duh. He walked outside, and rushed off to work.

I started walking to the front door, ready to go get a taxi, when I heard Leah start screaming.

"What?!?!?!" I asked, rushing back inside.

I saw three things at once.

Number One: The big screen TV in the living room was HUGE.

Number Two: Leah was freaking out.

Number Three: Her sister, Bailey, was in labor.

_Crap._

That wouldn't have freaked me out except for the fact that Bailey's husband was at work.

Well, it wouldn't have creeped me out _as much._

I couldn't help myself; I started freaking out, too. I tried to remember some information from the first aid class I'd taken.

Oh.

I had never taken a first aid class.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alexander home. He was confused as to who I was, but his wife's screams convinced him to get his butt home.

About a Sim-Hour later, Alexander finally arrived at the house. Me and Leah were still freaking out, and Alexander started freaking out as soon as he walked into the room.

"WHAT DO I DO NOW?!?!?!" he exclaimed.

"TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HER BEFORE?!?!?!" He yelled at me.

"I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T DRIVE!" Oops... don't all Teenage Sims know how to drive? "AND IF I CAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!!!" I shouted, correcting my error.

"Oh. Okay." He said calmly. He took his wife's hand, then he and her ran out to the car.

Sims definitely have mood swings...

"Well…" Leah said slowly.

"That was… exciting," I said, looking for the right word.

"No… I'd say that it was more of a weird thing," Leah corrected me.

I nodded in agreement.

It was definitely weird.

* * *

Well then... :/

Can't wait to meet Bailey's little baby, can you? Reviews make everything faster!

**By the way, we are going to name the review button Enchilada. I know it's a Mexican food, but I'm hungry and the little review button needs a name :(**

***Enchilada waves* Click him, you know you want to!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Kristin

Chapter 4: Kristin

_**About a Sim-Hour later, Alexander finally arrived at the house. Me and Leah were still freaking out, and Alexander started freaking out as soon as he walked into the room. **_

"_**WHAT DO I DO NOW?!?!?!" he exclaimed.**_

"_**TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed at him.**_

_**He took his wife's hand, and then he and her walked out to the car.**_

"_**Well…" Leah said.**_

"_**That was… exciting," I said, looking for the right word.**_

"_**No… I'd say that it was more of a weird thing," Leah corrected me.**_

_**I nodded in agreement.**_

_**It was definitely weird.**_

**Three hours later, Bailey and Alexander brought home a little pink blanket.**

**They named their new daughter Kristin.**

**She looked a lot like her mother, well, except for the fact that the little baby was bald.**

**And had her father's eyes.**

**Okay, she looked more like her father.**

**She was beautiful though. The proud parents put their new daughter in the crib, and then Bailey laid down and took a rest.**

**Alexander crept out of the room, wearing a big smile on his face. "I think Bailey broke my hand," he whispered, rubbing his red colored hand.**

**I smiled. "By the way, I'm Jenna," I introduced myself with a wave.**

"**Alexander," he said. **

"**Nice to meet you," I smiled.**

"**Um… thanks for before…" he said.**

"**No problem," I smiled. I could get used to the Sims…**

**Speaking, well, thinking, of that, how was I going to get out of here?**

**I walked upstairs to my bedroom, deep in thought. How long had I been here? Did anyone at home notice I was gone?**

**I laid down on the bed with a sigh. How **_**was **_**I going to get out? I looked around the room, absentmindedly playing with the sheet on the bed. There had to be a way…**

**There was **_**always **_**a way. There ju--**

"**Jenna, dinner's ready!" Leah called, interrupting my reverie.**

**I sighed as I climbed off the bed. I started down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I finally reached the bottom, I was met by stares from the entire household.**

"**What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.**

"**You walked down the stairs…two at a time…" Alexander whispered, in awe.**

"**Yes, yes I did…" I sighed. **

**Sims can be so annoying…**


	6. Chapter 5: School

**This chapter is dedicated to xxSimplySeddiexx, since she pushed me to update this. =D**

**If I ever forget to update, send me a PM. Tell me to update it. LOL =D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: School**

_"Jenna, dinner's ready!" Leah called, interrupting my reverie._

_I sighed as I climbed off the bed. I started down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I finally reached the bottom, I was met by stares from the entire household._

_"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious._

_"You walked down the stairs…two at a time…" Alexander whispered, in awe._

_"Yes, yes I did…" I sighed. _

_Sims can be so annoying…

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up at exactly 7 AM. Again. I got up, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs for some cereal. After I was finished, I put the bowl in the dishwasher. I glanced up at the clock-- 7:56. I figured that I didn't want to sit in the school bus with a boring, unresponsive, unnamed Sim that drove it, so I took a random car from the garage.

I climbed into the driver's seat, noticing too late one important detail.

I didn't know how to drive.

Surprisingly, I got to the school on time. I was a good driver… the only thing that had freaked me out was the fact that several; cars drove over me.

That was a bit creepy, to say the least.

I arrived at school, and started into the building. Suddenly, I stopped. Where had I put the car? There wasn't a parking lot, and I sure as heck couldn't fit in my inventory…

I shook off the thought. I started into the school building, curious as to what it was like in one of the buildings that I had never seen the interior of…

I stepped through the door, and managed to find my way to the office. I was met by the stares of a bunch of other teens who were wondering who the heck I was.

I slid into the office, taking a deep breath.

"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked. She looked to be a young adult, with light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was rather thin, and beautiful, but I'm not saying that in a weird way. She looked to be suited more as a supermodel than a school secretary. The name on her desk read Miss Langerak, so I suspected that was her name.

Wait… Langerak? That sounded familiar.

"I'm Jenna Moore," I answered. "I'm new here…"

Miss Langerak smiled. "Oh, you just moved in with the Bookers," she replied. Obviously, they were a successful and well-known family here. "Here's your schedule, your locker, and a map. I hope you enjoy it here in Sunset Valley!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, sliding out of the office. I glanced at the map, and managed to locate my locker. Surprisingly, it was fairly close to my first class. I found my way down the light yellow hallway, looking at the ground to avoid the looks of the others. As soon as I found my locker, I opened it up, only to find that it was already decorated. That was strange…

"Hi!" a voice said from behind me. I turned to face the source of the voice.

"Um… hey," I replied, attempting to smile. This girl had really freaked me out. I looked over her simple blue jeans and a T-Shirt outfit, and smiled. She seemed nice.

"You're the new girl, Jenna, right?" she asked, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Yup," I answered.

She smiled. "I'm Hannah McIrish," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," I said. She smiled awkwardly, and tried to step around me. "Um… what are you doing?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm trying to get into my locker," she said. It wasn't in a patronizing way, just a fact.

"Oh," I blushed. That explained why the locker was already decorated. "Mine's the next one down, isn't it?" I said.

"It's fine!" she exclaimed. "What's your first class?"

"Um… Algebra." Ew.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "Want me to show you the way?"

I nodded, and she squealed eagerly. She seemed excitable…

We talked as she showed me the way to the class. I walked up to the teacher's desk, and he handed me a textbook. He pointed to a seat with a smile, signaling that that was where I was to sit. Of course, with my luck, that seat was across the room from Hannah.

As I listened to the lecture, I thought about my new school, my new town, everything. As I pondered all of this, I soon figured out that it probably wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

Eighth period.

Four more minutes until the end of the day.

Come on clock, let's go… let's go…

I sighed. Staring at the clock wouldn't do me any good. I stared at the Sim-History textbook, uncomprehending. What was the Sim War of 1812? The Sim Revolution? Sim War I and Sim War II? I sighed. When the bell finally rang, the class jumped up from their seats, happily chattering, and headed to their lockers. I stepped out of the classroom door…

And then I saw him.

He was handsome. Overly handsome. Gorgeous…

And I made one of the smoothest moves ever.

I dropped my books.

I blushed, as I leant down to pick them up. Another pair of hands suddenly appeared to help me out. As soon as the books were, once again, in a somewhat manageable pile, I thanked the person who came over to help. I looked up into his green eyes and…

I almost melted.

"I'm Chris," he said.

"I'm Jenna," I replied, and my voice was shaking.

Great.

I was in love…

With a _Sim_.

This can't possibly work out well…

*** * ***

Later, once I had finally figured out that the car had magically shrunk and fit itself into my inventory, and driven myself home, I was met by an angry Brandon--the one Sim I hadn't met yet. He was Leah and Leo's other son, an early teen. We hadn't had any classes together, and I had sat with Hannah at lunch, so I hadn't interacted with him at all.

I smiled, ready to introduce myself. "Hi Brand-"

"_You,_" he said evilly.

"What?" I replied innocently.

"You took my car!" he exclaimed. He pushed past me and charged, fuming, out the door.

I sighed. "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**By the way, I mentioned one of Hannah's traits in this chapter. Can you find it?**


	7. Chapter 6: Just Like Halloween

**Well hi there everyone! Remember me?**

**I'm so so so super sorry for not updating. I've just been having major writer's block with this story. I hope I haven't lost anyone!**

**Anyways, I wrote this chapter at 7AM this morning while I was several thousand feet above the ground flying to Florida, where I am now. Aaaaah, the warm, tropical air. =D Anyways, enjoooooooooooooooooooy! =)**

**Chapter 6: Just Like Halloween**

_Later, once I had finally figured out that the car had magically shrunk and fit itself into my inventory, and driven myself home, I was met by an angry Brandon--the one Sim I hadn't met yet. He was Leah and Leo's other son, an early teen. We hadn't had any classes together, and I had sat with Hannah at lunch, so I hadn't interacted with him at all._

_I smiled, ready to introduce myself. "Hi Brand-"_

"_You," he said evilly._

"_What?" I replied innocently._

"_You took my car!" he exclaimed. He pushed past me and charged, fuming, out the door._

_I sighed. "Nice to meet you, too."_

After the encounter with my new "friend" Brandon, I went upstairs to my room to do my homework. I was surprised that I could actually focus on the work, because I couldn't get Chris off of my mind.

He was just so…

So…

Realistic.

He didn't seem 2D like all of the other Sims here in Sunset Valley. It seemed as though he actually had a personality, not just a pretty face.

Except, how would I know? It's not like I actually said more than five words to him.

Life as a Sim is so complicated.

* * *

After I finished my homework -- if you could call it that. It was barely homework, more like scribbling on a notebook -- I did the same thing the Bookers did every night: dinner, other random stuff, then go to bed. Except, instead of actually sleeping in the giant bed in my giant room, I just relaxed, thinking about nothing in particular.

Which, of course, means that Chris was floating around in my head.

Until, of course, I heard laughter coming from the downstairs sitting room.

I glanced over at the clock. It was after 3 in the morning. Who would be downstairs at three in the morning? And, more importantly, why was I even _awake_ at three in the morning?

Just out of curiosity, I slid out of the bed, keeping as silent as possible for me, the Queen of Loudness. I tiptoed out of my bedroom and slid down the grand staircase into the kitchen. Leah would be up soon, so I'd have to be swift; when I was in control of the computer, she always got up around five so she could make pancakes for the family, and it had just become part of her daily schedule.

I crept through the elegant kitchen, and almost knocked over the one-thousand Simolean waterfall when the person's eerie laughter shot through the house. I didn't recall any of my Sims having that Halloween-y laugh…

I paused at the archway that separated the kitchen from the sitting room. Did I really want to find out what the creepy thing was? It could be some big, mutant, llama that had escaped from the Science building…

I decided to go and check anyway. I was a Sim. Bad things (usually) don't happen to Sims.

I slid around the corner of the archway and looking towards the plasma screen TV, where the noise was coming from. I took a deep breath, and studied the nearly-transparent figure that rested on the couch, watching the Super Shopping Network.

_Wait a second_, I thought. _Nearly-transparent?_

And that's about when I started to freak out.

"Oh my…holy…it's a…GHOST!" I screamed, panicking and running around in a circle.

Said ghost turned to face me after turning off the large TV. She gave me a creeped out look, and I recognized her as one of my very first Sims, Kayleigh.

Oops. I guess it wasn't some random Sim.

But it was too late to shut up and stop freaking out.

My shrieks of terror woke up the entire home.

At 4:32.

In the morning.

Not one of my better days.

**=) Sorry about the shortness. It was 7AM and I was lightheaded and I felt so bad about not updating in...what? Four months? Has it really been four months? =O Well...I guess it has. I'm super sorry! I'll try to update more often. And if I don't update before next weekend... HAPPY EASTER (to those who celebrate it, like me)! =)**

**Reviews make people smile. I like smiling. SO REVIEW! =D**


	8. Chapter 7: Over Controlling?

**WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE? WHAT?**

**Chapter 7: "Do I Really Come Off As Over-Controlling?"**

"_Oh my…holy…it's a…GHOST!" I screamed, panicking and running around in a circle. _

_Said ghost turned to face me after turning off the large TV. She gave me a creeped out look, and I recognized her as one of my very first Sims, Kayleigh._

_Oops. I guess it wasn't some random Sim._

_But it was too late to shut up and stop freaking out._

_My shrieks of terror woke up the entire home._

_At 4:32. _

_In the morning._

_Not one of my better days._

A week later, I was finally getting used to my schedule. My life. And managing the butterflies that appeared in my stomach whenever I saw he-who-shall-not-be-named. (A/N: Since it's been years since an update and you probably forgot… his name's Chris. Although maybe I should rename him John… *awkward laugh*)

I stood in my room after school one day, staring blankly at a wall. I was bored. Somehow, in a 300,000-something Simoleans house, I was bored. Video games sounded dull, VR sounded dull, cooking sounded dull, playing with the sprinkler sounded dull…you get the idea.

What to do…what to do…?

*REALITY, 3RD PERSON POV*

"Jenna? Jenna-lo? Jen-na? Jen? WHERE ARE YOU?" Kaylin, Jenna's best friend, wandered aimlessly around the house, searching tirelessly for her friend.

Until she got tired of it.

"Fine, Jenna. If you won't come out from where youre hiding, I'll just start playing your Sims game," she called over he shoulder as she sat down at Jenna's desk. "Let's see now, where were we…hey, this Sim looks a lot like Jenna!" Kaylin stared at the screen. "Not only is she good at hiding, she's really good at making a Sim identical to herself…wowzers."

*JENNA POV*

After continuing to stare at the wall for a Sim-hour, I started heading for the bathroom. Apparently life continues going on inside your system while you're staring at a wall. Not that I didn't know that or anything…

You know what, never mind.

Up the stairs, and- why was I heading for the refrigerator? No. I was supposed to do something else. What was I doing before I started making this Mac-and-cheese?

Stop. Stop making the food. STOP USING THE MAGICAL APPEARING SPOON, HANDS! STOP!

Why can't I stop what I'm doing? I thought. Why can't I remember what I was doing before?

Then it hit me. Right as I was putting the Mac-n-Cheese on the stove top.

Someone's controlling me.

Using the mouse.

Clicking, and controlling my life.

Oh boy.

I suddenly realized that there was nothing in my hands. I was just standing there. Why wasn't I controlling the Mac-N-Cheese so it wouldn't catch on fire?

As I started to head back to the stove, the world froze again. Like it did before, when we saved, except there was annoying elevator music playing in the background.

Ugh. Buy mode? Who knew it was so annoying? Remind me to never torture my Sims like that again.

Hey… wait, why was the controller of my life deleting the fire alarm that hung bravely and proudly above the stove?

Oh no.

As soon as she sent us all back to live mode, I started to rush over to the stove. I have to stop this, I thought. I have to get the food off the stove.

But the person controlling us wouldn't let me. She stopped my action right before I could get the bowl to pour the mac and cheese into. Wow. Did I really come off as over-controlling like this to my Sims?

Wait… What was I doing before I started watching the "Halls of History" channel?

…

…

…

FIRE!

**Sorry 'bout the POV change. It had to be done.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Inferno

**Hey look! It hasn't even been a month and I'm updating! WHAT A WORLD!**

**Have any of you seen Wicked the musical? On Broadway? On the American tour? Australia? Germany? Anywhere? If you haven't you should see it. I absolutely ADORE it =) **

**Chapter 8: The Inferno**

_Then it hit me. Right as I was putting the Mac-n-Cheese on the stove top. _

_Someone's controlling me._

_Using the mouse._

_Clicking, and controlling my life._

_Oh boy._

…

…

…

_FIRE!_

I began to panic, running into the kitchen along with the rest of the household. I knew there was something you were supposed to do if there was a fire, but I couldn't remember it.

Leo, being the brave Sim that he is, pulled out an extinguisher and started spraying the blaze. But as quickly as he started, he stopped, and ran outside the house onto a different lot. As much as I wanted to follow him, something kept me in that very spot.

Whoever was controlling me.

The blaze twisted and turned, engulfing the countertops around it. It was coming dangerously close to Bailey…

"Quick!" Leah screamed. "Get Victoria and Danielle and Kristin, and get them out of here!"

"They're safer where they are!" Alexander protested.

Leah began to protest with a scream of, "No, they're not! Alex-"

Then an ear-piercing shriek echoed through the house. I turned to Bailey, and screamed, beginning to panic in her direction.

"HELP! SOMEONE! I'M ON FIRE!"

I tried, I really did. We all desperately tried to put her out, but the twisted dictator who was controlling us wouldn't let it happen.

And then the Grim Reaper showed up, taking Bailey away.

For good.

Then, after she was already gone, the dictator forced us to put out the inferno. The stove and counters were quickly replaced, along with the food processor and microwave.

I stood in silence, staring at Bailey's urn. _This is terrible_, I thought. I knew she was just a Sim, but inside their universe, it was different. It wasn't like watching an imaginary person die before your eyes, it was like watching a real person be devoured by twisting orange and yellow flames, right before your very eyes.

Bailey was dead.

And there was only one thing I could do about it.

If I got myself out of the game before it was saved, then I could bring her back to life by the magic of quitting without saving. Even if it was saved once, I might be able to restore from backup.

Now I just had one problem: How to get out.

While pondering the thought, Leah walked over to me. A single tear rolled down her virtual cheek. _Huh. I didn't know Sims could cry_, I thought.

"She was the best sister a girl could wish for," Leah whispered. "I'm going to call Hannah."

Hannah was Leah's twin sister.

"Okay," I whispered, never taking my eyes off of the urn. I looked up, seeing Alexander stanfing next to me.

"She was an amazing person," he whispered. "I wish you could've known her better - she truly was a beautiful girl with amazing traits."

_Trust me, Alex,_ I thought, _I know her better than you'd think._

_

* * *

_I wrote this in a bit of a hurrry. I had the sudden urge to update. Know what I mean?

Short, I know, but I finally know where I'm going with this. Maybe this'll be the first story I finish! =D

_Click the little button! He feels unloved. =C_


	10. Chapter 9: Babies, Headaches, & Phones

**Wow, guys. I got a lot of reviews last chapter and a lot of favorites and stuff. Thanks so much! :) I love all of you, and thanks so much for the reviews! I literally smile for five minutes after any reviews at all. They make me SO happy. Story alerts and faves are amazing too, but reviews just make me smile because you took the time to leave a little note. So keep favorite-ing and story alert-ing and reviewing! :D**

**By the way, I'm finishing this story in about five-seven chapters. I have sequel ideas, but I don't know if I'm going to do them. If I get a request, I probably will. :)**

**Enough with the lengthy A/N. ENJOY! :D**

_**[Let's play 'catch the "The Wizard of Oz" reference.' It's somewhere in this chapter - if you can find it, you get a free trip in my SimBot's time machine! :D ]**_

**Chapter Nine: Babies, Headaches, & Phones**

_Bailey was dead._

_And there was only one thing I could do about it._

_If I got myself out of the game before it was saved, then I could bring her back to life by the magic of quitting without saving. Even if it was saved once, I might be able to restore from backup._

_Now I just had one problem: How to get out._

_I looked up, seeing Alexander standing next to me. "She was an amazing person," he whispered. "I wish you could've known her better - she truly was a beautiful girl with amazing traits."_

Trust me, Alex_, I thought, _I know her better than you'd think.

As the family mourned Bailey's death, I walked over into Kristin's room. She was wrapped in a little pink blanket, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Unable to think of anything except how much she looked like Bailey, even at her age, I looked down at the floor. I bit my lip, silently cursing whichever friend was controlling the mouse right now. I was so going to kill whoever it was.

"Your mother was a really nice Sim," I told Kristin, still keeping my eyes away from her. "She was a Natural Cook, and her eyes were the prettiest shade of green. She always did prefer being alone, but I'm sure she'd like spending time with you. You're not much of a talker, are you? Well," I smiled, "not _yet_ of course, but you won't ever be, will you? A Loner, like your mom." I sighed. "You'll meet her, Kristin. I promise."

Oh joy. The phone was ringing. I sighed, the ringing sound making my headache, caused by the earlier events which I shouldn't have to mention, even worse. The nearest phone was in Brandon's room, and I figured he wouldn't care. I slid through his door, only to see him relaxing on his bed with a book, inches away from the phone. _Lazy_, I thought.

"Get out of my room," he mumbled, never looking up from his book.

"What is your problem, Brandon?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Someone in the house had just died - didn't Sims feel anything besides a negative moodlet? Sadness? Anything? How could he be so irritable and _reading_?

"First you take my _car._ I love that thing. Now you're invading my room! Do you ever-"

"Well, I'm sorry, Brandon! The phone is ringing, in case you didn't notice, and yours was the nearest!" I sighed, as the ringing finally stopped. Someone else had probably gotten it. "Why are you being so rude to me?" I asked him, exasperated. "I didn't know you loved that crappy car so much! Why are you acting like Bailey didn't even _die_? You're so annoying and irritable and hot-headed!"

"I do care that Bailey died," Brandon said, finally putting the stupid book away. He stood up and walked over to me, frowning. "She was my aunt, and she just had a baby. How can you say I don't care? You don't even know me!"

"Then why aren't you really, really sad? You don't seem like you care."

Brandon sighed, plopping down in a chair. His black shaggy hair hung in his eyes as he explained to me like I was an incompetent fool, "For about one day and twenty-three more hours, her memory will live on in my mind and I'll be sad. After that, maybe if I see her ghost, I'll think about her. But then she'll be a ghost, so it's not the same."

"How is it not the same?"

"She's a _ghost_." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Gosh. Don't you know anything?"

"You're an idiot."

"So are you."

"Whatever you say."

"Now be gone, before someone drops a house on _you_," Brandon grumbled.

"That doesn't even make sense in this context," I muttered as I left the room. I stepped back out into the hallway, trying to think clearly after such an encounter. Maybe I would lock him in his beloved room for a day or two once I got out.

If I got out.

**Did you catch the Wizard of Oz reference? Leave a review and tell me!**

**Not my favorite chapter ever, and it's really filler-ish. I actually don't like it at all. Hm. Well, I hope you did.**

**Reviewers get a cupcake! Chocolate with chocolate icing. :) Yum!**


End file.
